


Propiedad de Tony Stark

by FirstAvenger26



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Nadie tenía derecho de tocar la propiedad del celoso Anthony Stark.Nadie debía tocar a Steve Rogers además de él.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Propiedad de Tony Stark

En una fiesta de gala...

El millonario veía la escena bastante furioso, si las miradas fueran cuchillos aquella chica ya estaría muerta, oh si, aunque Tony no lo admitía estaba realmente celoso de aquella mujer de cabello castaño que tocaba descaradamente y con mucha confianza a su amado Steve.

Lo peor de todo es que con la educación que había recibido el Capitan America era todo un caballero, incapaz de rechazar a una mujer, así que ahí se encontraba el rubio en apuros al no tener la menor idea de como decirle a la mujer que no estaba interesado en ella pues el ya tenía a alguien, a cierto hombre millonario, filántropo, narcisista y playboy, al mismísimo Anthony Stark.

Por lo que el Capitan hacia lo posible para mantener una distancia apropiada y para buscar una manera de escapar pero esa mujer era insistente. 

Así que Tony cansado de la situación se decidió a ayudar a su amado novio rubio a librarse de las garras de esa... Esa mujer. Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y camino hacia Steve y la castaña.

-Lo siento señorita pero debo pedirle que quite sus manos de mi propiedad -Dijo dirigiendose a la castaña.

Steve estaba tan sorprendido como la mujer.

-¿Su propiedad? ¿A qué se refiere? -Preguntó confundida.

-A esto -Respondió para después tomar el cuello de la camisa de Steve y acercar sus rostros para finalmente darle un apasionado beso.

La mujer se quedo boquiabierta por lo que acababa de ver, nunca se habría imaginado a Anthony Stark besando a Steve Rogers.

Incluso el mismísimo Steve estaba sorprendido pues a Tony no le agradaban mucho esas demostraciones en público.

-Tony... -El nombre del millonario fue lo único que se escapo de los labios del Capitan, quien no salía del "Schok" después de ese beso.

-Me refiero a que se aleje de mi novio -Dijo abrazando al rubio.

La castaña se fue entre molesta y confundida pero sobre todo molesta por lo que había visto y escuchado.

Cuando la mujer se alejo lo suficiente Tony deshizo el abrazo y sonrió triunfante.

-Tony ¿Qué fue eso? -Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Nada... Sólo te ayude a sacarte a esa chica de encima porque vi que tenias problemas, deberías agradecérmelo -Dijo no queriendo admitir que sentía celos.

-Tony acaso estabas... ¿Celoso? -Preguntó creyendo haber dado en el clavo porque conocía muy bien a su pareja.

-No te hagas ideas equivocadas Capi, yo nunca sentiría celos por nadie -Dijo orgulloso.

-Entonces ¿por qué te veías tan molesto? -Le pregunto tratando de que admitiera sus celos.

-Pues porque esa mujer se aprovechaba... No, quise decir que... Oh cállate Rogers! -Dijo pues no se le había ocurrido ningun argumento convincente.

Steve soltó una ligera risa y después lo tomo de la cadera para acercar más sus cuerpos.

-Oh que atrevido Rogers- Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. 

-Yo también tengo que marcar mi propiedad -Dijo para después besar suavemente los labios de Tony y de a poco a poco convertir el beso en uno apasionado.

Cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno tuvieron que separarse.

-Te amo Tony -Declaró con una radiante sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Capi-paleta -Dijo y nuevamente abrazo al rubio sin importarle que los estuvieran viendo. 


End file.
